Another Beginning
by cryptickate
Summary: SPOILERS FOR RAPTURE. Luce meets "Lucas" again in the laundry room and finds herself inexplicably drawn to this charming, gorgeous stranger despite already falling for Daniel. Lucinda/Lucifer. One-shot.


**Author's notes:**

_**All characters from the Fallen series belong to the lovely, angelic, Lauren Kate. **_

_**Spoilers for Rapture! **_

**I just wanted to write a Luce/Lucifer fic because I was only able to find 2 or 3. I know he's evil incarnate and all, but I still like the idea of Lucinda and Lucifer as a couple. lol. PLEASE FAVORITE/REVIEW! thank youuuu! (I am going to write a daniel/luce fic today. i hope you will read that one too!) AND I WISH MORE PEOPLE WOULD WRITE FALLEN FANFICS! i might write one about Cam/Luce later. hmm...**

Luce ran down the stairs to the basement as the sun was setting on a chilly autumn day. She just realized that she lost a movie ticket stub. It must have dropped out of her jeans pocket in the laundry room. The movie wasn't that memorable, but Luce wanted to keep everything from her dates with Daniel. Actually, they were not officially dating yet, but she already knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Somehow, she knew he felt the same way and was just waiting for the right moment to ask her to be his girlfriend.

The laundry room was empty. She quickly noticed a small piece of paper near one of the washing machines and grabbed it.

"There you are!" Luce said, as she happily put it in her pocket again. She stuffed it deep inside and carefully pulled the end of her cozy knit sweater over the pocket opening.

She turned around to leave, but was shocked at what she saw. That creepy coin-toss guy was standing right behind her, staring at her. He was wearing a simple loose grey t-shirt and dark jeans. How did she not hear him come in?

"You...you scared me!" She managed to say, after her initial gasp.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly.

"It's ok," She replied.

She couldn't help staring at him, too. He was the second most handsome guy she has ever seen. His beautiful blue eyes and lovely auburn hair perfectly complemented his sharp features. If Luce had met him at the party two weeks ago and he was not being weird, she might have stayed at the party to talk to him.

"I'm really sorry, Lucinda," He said again. This time, with a truly sad look on his face.

But his expression and voice were too serious. He seemed to be apologizing for something else. And he was moving closer to her.

"Umm. It's really okay." Luce laughed nervously. "How did you know my name? Have you met my friends?"

He only replied with a mysterious, bitter smile and reached out one hand to shake her hand.

"I'm Lucas." He managed to give her a friendly smile and Luce couldn't help but smile back at him.

He was gorgeous. As soon as their hands touched, he squeezed her hand and held it tightly for a little too long. It made her hand warm and then she realized her face and body were also getting warmer. Suddenly some images flashed through her mind. She realized they were from dreams she had about him that she did not remember until now. They were kissing passionately in a very bright, white place. The images were so vivid, it seemed more like memories than dreams. But it was impossible. This was only the second time she has seen him. Luce suppressed the sensual and strangely nostalgic thoughts and tried to remain calm.

"Well, I guess you already know, but I'm Luce," She said in a high-pitched, nervous voice. "Or call me Lucinda. Either way." She said in a less flustered voice.

They both laughed. He was clearly happy by her embarrassed reaction. Lucas stepped into her personal space and gently touched her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about? Do you remember something...about me?" He whispered near her face.

It was as if he could read her mind. Luce's face turned bright red and she backed away, bumping into the washing machine behind her. Their eyes locked and he smiled again. His lips looked so perfect and soft. Somehow she knew he was a good kisser. Lucas looked extremely happy, as if he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"N-nothing, just random stuff I have to do later..." She mumbled, trying to avoid looking at his too perfect face and piercing blue eyes. "Have we met?"

"Nevermind," He said, shaking his head and looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now. I'll see you around..." Luce quickly said. She should leave before things got too weird.

"Wait!" He said, pulling her back by one arm as she stepped towards the door.

Usually, If a guy grabbed her, she would freak out a little. But whenever Lucas touched her, she felt more drawn to him. Luce was very attracted to this guy already and it scared her. She felt a strong urge to flirt with him and touch him, kiss him. It made her feel guilty because she already had Daniel, but she found it hard to stop the feeling.

"What is it?" She asked.

He released her arm. Lucas crossed his arms and frowned before he continued speaking.

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Lucas asked. But from his gloomy expression, it seemed like he already knew the answer.

"No, but-" Luce was going to explain that she already liked someone, but he interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter," He said confidently, dismissing whatever she was going to say with a wave of his hand.

Lucas leaned closer to her face. Luce knew she should back away, but his gaze was so powerful and his face so hauntingly beautiful that she froze. He couldn't resist smirking, knowing she was already infatuated with him.

"Lucinda." He spoke in a low, intimate voice, the kind that you use for whispering with your lover when in bed together. "Did you forget you won the coin toss twice? This is what you win..."

He leaned in slowly, so she had plenty of time to run away if she wanted to. But Luce could not move. She cursed herself for being so easily seduced. Lucas gave her a sweet smile before he lightly held her by the back of her neck and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back to look at her.

"How was it?" Lucas asked, lovingly stroking her cheek.

"Perfect..." Luce breathed.

"See? Don't be afraid. This feels right, doesn't it?" He said.

He leaned in again, this time kissing her longer and harder. She found herself willingly, passionately kissing him back. His hands cupped her face before sliding down her back to settle at her waist. He held her tightly in his arms. Her arms were around his neck, grasping at his hair. Soon, his lips and tongue moved against hers at a rapid, almost desperate pace. It was as if he was afraid he would never get to kiss her again. It felt incredible and overwhelming, but something inside her was telling her to stop, that this was wrong. Was it her conscience? Her soul?

Luce finally pulled away from him and took a step back. He looked sad, but then strangely calm.

"I'm sorry. I can't...there's someone that I already like. I know I kissed you back, but could we just pretend this didn't happen? I don't know what came over me. You seem like a nice guy, but..." Luce rambled.

"It's okay, Lucinda," Lucas stroked her hair gently. "I know about you and Daniel. I'm fine with just being friends for now. But please remember that Daniel isn't your only choice. Not anymore. Things are different now, and I've changed. I know I can make you happy."

She was confused by what he said. What is he talking about? And why does she feel like the three of them all knew each other a long time ago?

"Umm...I'm really flattered, but I really like Daniel. But I guess we can be friends." she replied. "But seriously, have we met somewhere?"

"Maybe in a past life." He replied with a wink and a gorgeous smile.

"No way." Luce laughed. "I don't believe in reincarnation and all that stuff."

"Maybe you should," He quietly said. He had a serious expression on his face that quickly went away as he continued speaking. "Well, I should go. I was on my way to the convenience store. I think I caught a cold and need some medicine. Can you believe that? I feel so...fragile these days. Everything is new to me...this campus, I mean. I just transferred here."

"What? You're sick and you still kissed me?" Luce said.

"I'm sorry," He laughed. "I couldn't stop myself. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I couldn't stop thinking about you since we met a few weeks ago."

Luce blushed. "That's a very good excuse. And...I think you're very handsome." She wondered if he transferred here just to see her again.

"Thank you, Lucinda. You're absolutely adorable." They smiled at each other. "If you're not busy, why don't we walk to the convenience store together? So you can get some medicine too, in case I infected you."

"Oh...I guess that's a good idea. Alright." She replied.

They walked up the stairs, through the long hallway, and soon they were outside. The waning sunlight made the shadows of all the trees and other students look strangely long and distorted. There was a gentle, cold breeze that stirred the leaves and made Luce shiver a little.

"Aren't you cold, Lucas?" She asked him.

"No." He laughed. "Where I came from, it was always hot. It was a punishing, relentless heat. I like this weather. It's refreshing. I'm really happy I was given the chance to get away from there." He looked up at the sky and smiled. He really seemed grateful.

"Oh. Cool. I like cold weather, too." Luce looked up at the pretty evening sky and smiled too. The sky and clouds were bathed in shades of pink and violet.

The violet light made her think of Daniel. She felt guilty again, that her first real kiss was with Lucas, a guy she barely knew, instead of Daniel. But deep inside, she knew that was wrong. She did know him. Just like she felt like she and Daniel had met before, she was sure that she and Lucas knew each other from somewhere. Maybe he was right. Maybe they did meet in a past life. But as they were walking, another, much more simple thought occurred to her.

"Lucas, my dorm is not on the way to the convenience store. It's in the opposite direction." She looked towards him innocently.

"Is it?"

He made an exagerrated confused face. "I guess I got lost. I don't know my way around here very well. I told you, I'm new here." He couldn't hold back a devious smile that revealed he was lying.

But his smile was still breathtaking and Luce's face felt hot because she knew he came there hoping to see her. Lucas' mischievous ways was completely different from Daniel's kind, almost angelic ways. Luce knew it would be hard not to fall for this dark, mysterious guy. But it was too late to stay away from him now. She already liked him a lot.

"Come on, Lucinda." He gave her a friendly smile before walking faster, looking back at her. "It's going to get colder after the sun sets. I don't have a jacket to drape over your shoulders like the guys do in the movies."

"Okay!" Luce laughed at his joke and caught up with him.

"Well, I can think of a few other ways I could keep you warm, but I don't want Daniel to beat me up." He winked at her and laughed.

Luce laughed too, but then her face turned serious. "Seriously, though, don't tell anyone we kissed, okay? I would die if Daniel found out. I usually don't go around kissing guys I just met. Please keep it a secret?"

"Of course. I promise." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you." Luce smiled back at him and continued walking.

Lucas stopped walking for a moment and looked behind him, towards Daniel's room in the distance. His icy blue eyes narrowed as he spoke in a low, menacing voice.

"I gave up everything for her. I won't lose Lucinda again, Grigori."

At that moment, Daniel was looking out at the sky from the open window of his dorm room. He shuddered. Not from the cold, but something else. Daniel looked down at the campus from his room on the second floor. Not many students were walking around at this time. Most students were inside heating up their dinner or studying. His eyes instinctively focused on one student. He was too far away for Daniel to see his face clearly, but he was tall, had brown hair, and was wearing a grey shirt and dark jeans. He turned away just as Daniel thought he recognized him. But he was sure this student was looking in his direction. He wondered who that boy was for a moment before he sat back down at his desk to continue reading his mythology textbook. He had a hard time concentrating, though. Whoever he was, he made Daniel feel strangely vulnerable and uneasy.


End file.
